Teenage Champions
by Ivorycat
Summary: This is the sequel to Connor's just desserts. It's about Leslie, Connor, and being teenagers and fighters at the same time. Please read and review. COMEPLETE!!!
1. Chapter 1 Dreams

DREAMS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: It's finally here! The sequel that all of you have been looking for! I know you didn't have long to wait but it seems like I did. I mean, I'm the author and I'm dying to know what happens.  
  
Summary: Leslie is living with the fang gang. She's also being hunted (but not exactly).  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
It is a chilly night. Leslie was wondering through a moonlit park. Something was definitely wrong. She was wearing her pajamas and slippers. Her long brown hair was a little on the messy side. Leslie suddenly saw a strange figure jump out from nowhere. She let out a horrified gasp. The girl fell back into someone's arm. It was her mother!  
  
"Oh, my God!" cried Leslie. "Mom, it's you." She gave her a hug.  
  
"Yes, sweetie," said her mother. "I'm here. You don't have to worry." Her mother was wearing a long glowing white dress. She looked like all of the peace and beauty of the world.  
  
"Oh, Mom. I miss you so much. Strange things have been happening to me."  
  
"I understand. You're a seventeen-year-old girl. Things are going to happen."  
  
"Mom, I don't know if I understand. Can you come back? Please. I need you," said Leslie.  
  
"Oh, honey, I wish I could. But I can't." Her mother was getting a little misty.  
  
"But, Mom, I really want and need you. Can't you find a way? I feel alone," said Leslie.  
  
"Sweetie, please keep it together. I need you to hang on, Leslie."  
  
"Mom, everything has gone crazy since you left. Dad hates me. Rob is just out there. I just don't know either of them anymore, Mom. Mom, can you help me?"  
  
"I'll try, my darling," her mother replied. "And I promise that I will always be with you. I love you, Leslie."  
  
"Wait. Mom, don't go. Not now. I haven't had enough time."  
  
"I feel the same way. Goodbye, sweetheart." Her mother began to rise up.  
  
"No, Mom. Wait! Wait!" Leslie awoke with a huge gasp. It was all a dream. But it was so real. Leslie began to cry into her hands. 


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepy Head

SLEEPY  
  
HEAD  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Guess who has become drowsy? It's Leslie. Connor tries to see what's wrong with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
Leslie released a huge yawn as she walked out of her bedroom. Connor walked up to her. He had a smile on his face.  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked.  
  
"No. I told you, it's not nightmares. It's night spooks. I always act weird when it comes to being in a new environment. I've only been living here for a few days."  
  
"Well, you don't seem very active. I thought you'd be happy to, you know, get back to normal," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, there is nothing normal about me anymore," said Leslie.  
  
The two of them went downstairs. Fred and Cordelia were in the lobby.  
  
"Where's Dad and the others?" asked Connor.  
  
"We got a call," said Cordelia.  
  
"This early?" asked Leslie.  
  
"We can't control things," said Fred.  
  
"But we can control what time we get to school," said Connor. "Let's go."  
  
School was no picnic, either. Leslie dozed off in nearly every morning class. In study hall she nearly dropped her heavy head in a book.  
  
"Leslie," said Kathy, shaking her.  
  
Leslie slowly awoke. "Huh? Oh, hey, Kathy," said Leslie.  
  
Kathy, Harold, and Connor sat down at the table with her. "Leslie, are you okay?" asked Connor.  
  
"I'm fine. So what's up?" asked Leslie.  
  
"How has it been going?" asked Harold. "We've barely heard from you."  
  
"No, I'm fine. It's just hard living somewhere new," said Leslie. "I have to go, guys. I have some stuff to do." She got up. Kathy followed her out of the room.  
  
"What's it like living with a girl who isn't your sister?" asked Harold.  
  
"It's the same as living with anyone else," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I'm serious. It's the exact sesame thing."  
  
"Sure, Connor. If I was living with a girl like Leslie it wouldn't just be like living with anyone else," said Harold.  
  
"Then why are you still without a girlfriend?"  
  
"A few girls found out about my pot doing thing. They really don't like crack heads." 


	3. Chapter 3 Training Time

TRAINING  
  
TIME  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I mention Christmas in this. I can't help it! It's my most favorite holiday of the year. And it's not just the presents. Oh, and no one should complain that Angel should hate Christmas (you know. Because of Jesus' cross and vampires hate crosses) or anything.  
  
Summary: It's time for Leslie's training to begin. And it's also time for someone to be a showoff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
The hotel looked beautiful when Connor and Leslie got home. There were lights stringed in the windows (the weren't lit, though); reefs hanging on the door, gingerbread houses all over, and most of all a tall Christmas tree loaded down with red and green balls, lights (they weren't lit, either) and many ornaments. Everyone was in the lobby, as well.  
  
"Wow," was all Connor could say.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Fred.  
  
"I love it," said Leslie. "This is beautiful."  
  
"It's cool," said Connor.  
  
"Are you ready, Leslie?" asked Angel.  
  
"Ready for what?" she asked.  
  
"You forgot? You start training today," said Angel.  
  
"Today? Oh, come on, Angel," Leslie whined. "I need sleep."  
  
"It's three o'clock, kid. Drink some coffee," said Gunn.  
  
"Charles," chided Fred.  
  
"I'm just saying," said Gunn.  
  
"Maybe you should drink some coffee," said Cordelia.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," said Leslie. "What are we doing?"  
  
"Vamp attack," replied Angel. "Lorne's going to come in here and you're going to attempt to stake him."  
  
"Uh, when's he coming in?" asked Leslie.  
  
"That'll ruin the surprise," said Angel.  
  
"Here," said Cordy. She tossed her a wooden stake.  
  
"I am so not made for this," said Leslie.  
  
"Heads up!" yelled Gunn.  
  
Lorne came in (the so called vampire) down a stairway. He was wearing a black silk cape. He was also trying a little too hard.  
  
"Uh, I've come to suck your blood," said Lorne.  
  
Everyone tried to keep from laughing at Lorne's little Count Dracula act.  
  
"Go, Leslie," said Angel.  
  
"Uh, right," said Leslie. She tossed the stake at Lorne. It bounced off his shoulder.  
  
"Ow," he said dryly.  
  
"That wasn't right was it?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Uh, no," said Gunn.  
  
"Leslie, what was that?" asked Angel.  
  
"Sorry," said Leslie.  
  
"I don't get it," said Connor. "When you shot that PEN at Rob it hit him right in the neck."  
  
"Well, I hate Rob," said Leslie. "I don't have a problem with Lorne."  
  
"Aw, thanks baby cakes," said Lorne.  
  
"Um, Leslie, I'm guessing that you are one of those girls with a big heart," said Gunn, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Well, I guess so," said Leslie.  
  
"Well, get over it!" snapped Gunn. "You're living in a new world, kid."  
  
"Charles, stop it," said Fred.  
  
"I really hate to say it but Gunn is right. You have to be a little less on the nice side, Leslie," said Angel.  
  
"I'll attempt that," said Leslie.  
  
"Let's try something new. How about target practice?" suggested Cordy.  
  
"I can show this one," said Connor. He went into the weapon cabinet and pulled out a crossbow.  
  
"Show it, Connor. Aim the arrow at that painting on the wall," said Cordy.  
  
"Hey, I love that painting," said Fred.  
  
"I know," said Cordy. "But I hate it."  
  
"All right," said Leslie, as Connor handed her the crossbow. "I'm, uh, ready."  
  
"Okay, aim," said Cordy.  
  
Leslie shot out the arrow. It landed next to the painting. Not into it. Leslie let out an angered sigh. How could she have missed that?  
  
"Let a pro show you the right stuff," said Connor.  
  
"Wait a second," said Angel.  
  
His son took a crossbow for himself and jumped to the desk. He smirked at Leslie and shot the arrow with looking. It shot to the lowest part of the painting. But it was not in the middle.  
  
"Whoa," said Leslie unenthusiastically.  
  
"Connor," admonished Angel. "Stop goofing off!"  
  
"I wasn't goofing," said Connor rudely. "I was just showing off MY skills."  
  
"Uh, maybe we should move to something else," said Leslie. "Or call it a wrap. I have homework and stuff." She was just trying to avoid a father and son fight.  
  
"Fine," Angel agreed, shooting Connor a warning look. Connor just shrugged it off. 


	4. Chapter 4 Day Dream

DAY  
  
DREAM  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I mention Christmas in this. I can't help it! It's my most favorite holiday of the year. And it's not just the presents. Oh, and no one should complain that Angel should hate Christmas (you know. Because of Jesus' cross and vampires hate crosses) or anything.  
  
Summary: Leslie has gone from dreaming to daydreaming. But she can control that, can't she?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
"These are beautiful," said Fred, adding on some golden balls to the big Christmas tree.  
  
It was later that night. Fred, Angel, Gunn, Lorne, and Cordelia were all in the living room at eight o'clock.  
  
"It looks even more beautiful with you near it," said Gunn, putting his arm around Fred. They began to kiss.  
  
"Get a room," said Lorne.  
  
Gunn stopped kissing. "Don't be jealous, green man."  
  
"What's up with Connor?' asked Cordy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Angel.  
  
"Since when does he kid around during training?" said Cordy.  
  
"He was just being seventeen," said Fred.  
  
"All guys get like that around a gorgeous female," said Gunn.  
  
"ALL guys?" said Cordy, putting her arms around Angel's neck.  
  
"All of us," said Angel. They, too, went into a lip lock.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say, EW, EW, EW," said Lorne.  
  
"What'd you get for problem five?" asked Connor. He and Leslie were doing math homework in the hotel living room. "Uh, Leslie."  
  
Leslie was busy in her own world. She had a hazy look on her face. "Mom," Leslie called in her daydream. "Are you here? Mom!"  
  
"No, but I am!" someone yelled.  
  
Leslie turned behind her to see her father. "Dad!"  
  
"That's right," he said. "And I've come here to ruin what's left of your life."  
  
"You're not really here," Leslie told herself.  
  
"The only person who isn't really here is your mother. That old bat is gone. And I couldn't be happier. Now I have you to get rid of," said her father.  
  
"No. Get away from me," said Leslie.  
  
"I can never get away from you. I'm stuck in you. I'm a part of you. And the only thing I wish is for you to join your wretched mother."  
  
"Leslie!" yelled Connor.  
  
"Whoa," gasped Leslie, coming out of the daydream.  
  
"Leslie, are you all right?" asked Connor.  
  
"I'm fine. What were you saying, Connor?" Leslie asked.  
  
"Hey, kids," said Fred, walking in. They looked up. "Come see this."  
  
Fred led the way into the lobby. The lights were very dimmed and Gunn was near the lights switch. "What's going on?" asked Connor.  
  
"Look," said Gunn. He plugged in the lights. All of the lights in the windows, on the tree, and on the tree's star lit up. The lights in the windows were colorful and the ones on the tree and star were clear twinkles.  
  
"Oh, this is gorgeous!" exclaimed Leslie.  
  
"What do you think, Connor?" asked Angel.  
  
"It's great, Dad. This is really cool," said Connor, who as pretty speechless. 


	5. Chapter 5 School Sucks

SCHOOL  
  
SUCKS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor really hates school. What should he do?  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
  
  
The next day at school Connor and Leslie were in their usual English class. The teacher was passing back a test. "Most of you did better than expected," she said.  
  
Connor stared down at his paper and released a sigh. "What'd you make?" Leslie whispered.  
  
"Another D," said Connor.  
  
"Well, I got a C minus. You mine as well call it a D," said Leslie.  
  
As the students headed out of the class two cheerleaders (they weren't in uniform) were talking. "So what'd you make?" one red headed asked the brunette.  
  
"A B," the brunette replied.  
  
"I made a B plus," said the redhead. "But I'd worry about a D. You might as well get a job at McDonalds. Am I right, Connor?"  
  
"Shut up!" Connor snapped.  
  
"Ooh! The creepy kid has a temper," said the brunette.  
  
"Knock it off," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, I don't know why you hang out with this guy. You're a cheerleader. You look down on dorks," said the redhead.  
  
"Then I better look down on your boyfriend," said Leslie.  
  
"Ouch," said the brunette.  
  
"Come on, Connor," said Leslie. They headed away.  
  
"How was the new client?" asked Angel, when Fred and Gunn walked into the hotel from a job.  
  
"That women has some serious creepy crawlies," said Gunn.  
  
"I need to shower," said Fred.  
  
"I'm guessing it went fine," said Lorne.  
  
Leslie and Connor came in after Fred and Gunn. "School sucks and I wish I were dead!" Connor yelled, marching upstairs.  
  
"Uh, how was school?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"Not good. The other cheerleaders are hassling us and then there are the usual bad grades. So how are your days?" said Leslie.  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to Connor," said Angel.  
  
"Oh, here," said Cordy, handing him a plate of chocolate chips cookies.  
  
"Cookies?" said Angel.  
  
"Well, he's still a kid. They always worked on me," said Cordy.  
  
"Okay," Angel agreed.  
  
He went upstairs to Connor's door. He knocked. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," replied Connor miserably.  
  
Angel walked in. Connor was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Angel sat the cookies down on the table near his bed.  
  
"Okay, talk to me, kid," said Angel.  
  
"Are those chocolate chip?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yep," replied Angel.  
  
"Good." He stuffed a big one into his mouth.  
  
"So, Connor, what's wrong? What's with school?"  
  
"I hate it, Dad. My grades in math and English aren't getting any better. I'm an idiot," said Connor.  
  
"No, you're not. Maybe you need something that can make you fit in. Why don't you play a sport or something?" suggested Angel.  
  
"The only sport at school for this season is hockey."  
  
"That's perfect. Why don't you join that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah," said Angel. "Your reflexes are pretty good and I can come to the games. Hockey is held at night after all."  
  
"Maybe," said Connor. "It might be fun."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. But I wish you would have brought some milk to go with these cookies." 


	6. Chapter 6 Hockey News

HOCKEY  
  
NEWS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor makes the hockey team! That's just the good news.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
  
  
After hockey tryouts Connor went up to the bulletin board with Leslie the next day. They wanted see if Connor had made the team. There was a crowd of other players near the board.  
  
"You look," said Connor. "I can't."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I'm sure," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes! Come on. Check it out," said Connor.  
  
"Okay," said Leslie.  
  
She moved past the other kids and scanned the list for Connor's name. She turned back to him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"What? I didn't make it did I?" he asked.  
  
"I hate to say it but you made it, Connor! You made it!" Leslie exclaimed.  
  
"I made it! Awesome," said Connor.  
  
"This is great," said Leslie. "Congrats."  
  
The captain of the hockey team walked up then. He had a bullhorn. "Anybody who was lucky enough to make the team meet me in the school parking lot after school! Don't be late!" With that he walked away.  
  
"That's weird," said Leslie.  
  
"What was?" asked Connor.  
  
"The other cheerleaders and I got that same announcement earlier," said Leslie.  
  
"I wonder what's up," said Connor.  
  
The duo went up to the crowd of new hockey players and cheerleaders in the school parking lot. The hockey captain was there. He had his bullhorn again.  
  
"Okay, listen up. Tomorrow we're going to go celebrate the success of you guys who made the team. We're going for pizza." Everyone began to cheer. "You haven't heard the best part yet." They turned to him again. "We're going during school. No classes for hockey players or cheerleaders by order of, well, me. That is all." He walked away.  
  
"Wait a second," said Connor. "Are we going to do this?"  
  
"Let's talk about it later," said Leslie.  
  
When they got home Angel, Cordelia, and Lorne were all in the lobby.  
  
"Where's Fred and Gunn?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Duty calls," replied Cordy.  
  
"Anyway, guess what. I made the hockey team," announced Connor.  
  
"Congrats," said Lorne.  
  
"Nice going, honey," said Cordy.  
  
"Good going, kid," said Angel.  
  
"Thanks, guys," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, let's talk about that thing," said Leslie. She took his hand and led the way into the hotel living room.  
  
When they were safely inside they sat down on a couch. Connor looked at her. He was really noticing lately how beautiful she is. Leslie's brown hair was long and very shiny. Her eyes were a mixure of brown and green. When she smiles her teeth are bright enough to blind you. Plus she's been looking good in the sweaters and jeans and running shoes she wears.  
  
"So do you want to go to school or for pizza?" asked Connor.  
  
"I don't know," said Leslie, pushing hair back from her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, either," said Connor.  
  
"But I do know that if you go I'll go."  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I guess I'll go. It's just one day. What are we going to miss? It's only the second semester of being juniors."  
  
"Cool," said Leslie. "I can't wait." 


	7. Chapter 7 Ditch Day

DITCH  
  
DAY  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: The hockey team and cheerleaders finally have their celebrating skip day. It seems taking a break from school is pretty cool. But don't think about trying it or anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
  
  
Leslie and Connor headed downstairs the next day. They both had a book bag (a clever decoy) on back.  
  
"See you later," said Connor.  
  
"Have a good day at school," said Angel.  
  
Leslie quickly stopped and turned back around. "What's that suppose to mean? What do you know?"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm good. Let's go, Connor," Leslie said quickly.  
  
She hurried out of the hotel. "Uh, she had coffee," said Connor uneasily. He hurried after his nervous friend.  
  
"Weirdoes," said Lorne in a singsong voice. "But who am I to talk?"  
  
"Really smooth, Leslie," said Connor sarcastically. They went up to the bus stop where they were supposed to meet the other teens. Most of the other cheerleaders and hockey players were already there.  
  
"Hey, I panicked," said Leslie. "I've been feeling weird lately and guilty."  
  
Then the hockey team captain walked up. The head cheerleader accompanied him. She was a tall orange like blonde.  
  
"All right, guys," said the team leader. "Let's do this."  
  
The bus took them to a large pizza parlor. Inside they had large pizzas and drinks. Leslie was going crazy with sprinkling parmasion cheese onto her slice of cheese pizza. She and Connor had a table of their own.  
  
"Uh, what's with the cheese?" asked Connor.  
  
"I can't help it," said Leslie. "This stuff is totally delicious. I go nuts over cheese pizza. And when I have it with a seven up I just go crazy! What kind of pizza do you like?"  
  
"I'm not really use to this," said Connor.  
  
"Oh. I forgot."  
  
The boy took a sip of his RC cola. "But this soda is pretty good." Leslie gave him a smile. Ditch day was going really well.  
  
All of the teenagers made sure to get home at their usual times. Lucky for Connor and Leslie no one was in the lobby when they got home. Suddenly the phone went off.  
  
"That might be Principal Henry snitching on us," said Leslie.  
  
"Right. I'd better get it," said Connor.  
  
As he headed for it Cordelia suddenly came down and answered it. "Hello," she greeted. "Really? Oh, I see. Thank you." She hung up. Cordy smiled at the two teenagers. They smiled awkwardly back. "Oh, Angel!" Uh-oh! That had been the principal!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, you guys asked for conflict out there. Now you have some. But trust me, there will be more to come. 


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Boy

BAD  
  
BOY  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie get into some accidental trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
"Okay, we did it," blurted Leslie, as Angel and the others came down. "It's not my fault. Connor made me ditch!"  
  
"What? That's a lie," snapped Connor.  
  
"It was your fault. Don't deny. You made us ditch school, buddy," Leslie retorted.  
  
"Hold it," said Cordelia. "You ditched school?"  
  
"Yes," said Connor. "Wasn't that the school?"  
  
"No. It was a client," said Cordy.  
  
"You ditched school?" asked Angel, a tone rising.  
  
"Yeah," said Connor glumly. "And I also met a traitor!" He shot a look at Leslie.  
  
"Connor, let's chat," said Angel.  
  
"Can't we "chat" down here?" his son asked.  
  
"I don't think you want it down here," said Angel. "Move it."  
  
"But-" Connor started. Angel gave him a look. "I'm going." He and Angel headed up the stairs.  
  
"I don't believe this," said Fred.  
  
"I can," said Gunn.  
  
"Me, too," said Lorne. "Leslie you really are a traitor."  
  
"Dad, listen to me. We were with the hockey team. They never ditch school. It was a one-time team. They were celebrating the new players. I got sucked into it. And I'm a little on the furious side with Leslie."  
  
"Are you done?" asked Angel, when they entered Connor's bedroom.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," said Connor.  
  
"What were you thinking? You can't ditch school. It's against a few laws. What if a truancy officer had caught you?"  
  
"I know. But you've gotta let me stay on the hockey team. It means a lot to me."  
  
"Fine. But you're still in trouble."  
  
"I think I can guess what that means."  
  
"No. Not this time. This time you're grounded. For the entire weekend. And if you do anything like this again you know what'll happen."  
  
"Uh, definitely," said Connor.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. I know. Where's the real (smack, smack) conflict? I'm saving that for an even better time. Trust me. It'll be worth the wait. 


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Girl

BAD  
  
GIRL  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie gets a serious talking to about being a team player.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
  
  
Leslie was sitting on a couch next to Cordelia and Fred. Gunn and Lorne were sitting in front of them.  
  
"So did anyone see that dog show last night?" asked Leslie. They gave her the cold shoulder. "Uh, okay."  
  
That's when Angel came down. He looked down at young Leslie.  
  
"Hey, Angel," she said sweeter than sugar.  
  
"Leslie, what were you thinking?" asked Angel.  
  
"I know. Ditching school was dense but the other cheerleaders were going and I guess I didn't want to feel like an idiot or something," said Leslie.  
  
"No. Well, yes, but that wasn't it," said Angel.  
  
"I don't get it," said Leslie.  
  
"Kid, you opened your big mouth out on Connor," said Gunn.  
  
"What Charles is so diplomatically trying to say is that we're a team here," said Fred.  
  
"Wait a second. Aren't adults always trying to preach to kids about how there is a time to rat someone out and a time not to?" asked Leslie.  
  
"You do realize you were just trying to save yourself?" said Lorne.  
  
"Maybe it was that, too. You're right. I didn't mean to do that to Connor," said Leslie. "But I thought you guys would be more upset about me ditching school."  
  
"We were," said Cordy. "Of course."  
  
"Leslie, you're our responsibility now. What you do actually matters," said Angel.  
  
"Sorry," the brunette sighed.  
  
"You might want to apologize to someone else," said Cordy.  
  
"Okay," said Leslie. She turned to Lorne. "Lorne, I'm sorry I called you a freakazoid behind your back."  
  
"What?" said Lorne.  
  
"That wasn't it was it?" asked Leslie.  
  
"No! Connor. Go talk to him," said Angel.  
  
"That's too complicated," Leslie whined. Angel glared at her. "I'm going." She moved quickly.  
  
"Do I look that bad to look at?" asked Lorne. No one made actual eye contact with him.  
  
"Connor, can I come in?" Leslie asked, knocking on his door.  
  
"Whatever," Connor mumbled.  
  
Leslie walked in. Her friend was sitting on his bed. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'm neat. How about yourself?"  
  
"Connor, I can't believe I did that," said Leslie.  
  
"Did what?" Connor asked. "Oh, you mean when you acted like a traitor."  
  
"Oh, Connor. You have to admit. It was a little funny," said Leslie.  
  
"It was not funny," said Connor. "You betrayed me to the other side."  
  
With that they both started to burst out in laughter. "Good one, Connor," said Leslie.  
  
"Okay, maybe it wasn't that big a deal. But you still betrayed me."  
  
"I'm sorry. Really I am. As Gunn would say, are we cool?"  
  
"Yeah, we're cool." 


	10. Chapter 10 Drug Test

DRUG  
  
TEST  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: It's almost time for the first hockey game but some testing has to be done first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
  
  
On Wednesday afternoon the hockey team was practicing on the ice at the high school. Connor looked towards the team captain (Clifton).  
  
"Hey, Clifton. Did Principal Henry call your house yesterday?" asked Connor.  
  
"Nope," replied Clifton. "The hockey team has been doing this with the cheerleaders and new hockey members for eight years straight. It's a tradition thing."  
  
"Really?" said Connor, stealing the puck. "When's the first game?"  
  
"It's Friday night after school. But we have to take a physical and drug test today," Clifton said.  
  
It was true. The team did have to take a drug test. The physical had turned out pretty good for Connor. Now the hockey players were waiting outside the doctor's office for their drug test results. She stepped out.  
  
"Good news. Everyone here passed accept for one of you," she said. She pointed at Connor. "Come with me."  
  
"Whoa. Connor's a junkie," they started murmuring. "Drug head."  
  
Connor went into the nurse's office and took a seat. He looked up at her.  
  
"I don't do drugs. I swear," he said.  
  
"These tests are almost never wrong, Connor. But if you want to take it again tomorrow you can. But-"  
  
"But?"  
  
"If you don't pass it then you are off the hockey team."  
  
"I understand," said Connor. "I'll be here tomorrow morning."  
  
"They honestly thought you did drugs?" asked Leslie, as they walked up to the hotel.  
  
"Shush! Yes. But be quiet about it. I don't need my father finding out. I'm not the most trust worthy kid in the world," said Connor.  
  
"Okay. I'll keep my mouth shut. But are you sure that you didn't-"  
  
"No, I didn't! And I would never!" he snapped, as they walked into the hotel.  
  
"Hi," Angel greeted. "How was school."  
  
"It's just swell, Dad," said Connor sarcastically. He went upstairs.  
  
Angel looked at Leslie. "I know nothing. I am nothing and Connor did not fail a physical today," she said. "Oops!" She raced upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know what you're thinking. Leslie has a mouth the size of Fat Albert. Check out what happens next on the next chapter of teenage champions. (I know. I'm going into soap opera mode.) lol 


	11. Chapter 11 Good News

GOOD  
  
NEWS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: The physical turns around for Connor.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
  
  
Angel knocked on Connor's door. "Who is it?" asked Connor.  
  
"It's Dad," Angel replied.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Angel walked inside. Connor was tossing a hockey puck up and down on his bed. Angel sat down in a chair.  
  
"You failed a physical?"  
  
"Leslie. I can't believe she told."  
  
"The school would have called anyway," said Angel. "Don't be upset."  
  
"Okay," said Connor.  
  
"Tell me about this physical. What happened? What did they find wrong?" Angel had worry in his voice.  
  
"Dad, relax. It's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe they finally found that vamp gene."  
  
"No, Dad. I'm fine. Don't worry. They said the test was probably faulty anyway."  
  
"What was that test?"  
  
"The test? Uh, they thought that there was just a small problem. I'm going in again tomorrow."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm okay, Dad. Really."  
  
"All right. Keep it that way."  
  
  
  
The next day at school Connor waited apprehensively outside the nurse's office for his new test results. He felt like a huge weight was on his shoulders. When they nurse came out Connor jumped up.  
  
"The test you took yesterday was a defective one. Your new test is clean and so are you," she said.  
  
"I can stay on the hockey team?" asked Connor excitedly.  
  
"Yes, you can," said the nurse.  
  
"Yes!" Connor. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I guess he dodged a bullet there. And if a certain reviewer with the initials P and B is reading this then I want to see her story by the time I get back. (I mean it.) 


	12. Chapter 12 First Game

FIRST  
  
GAME  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor's first hockey game is finally here. Too bad Leslie misses the best part.  
  
A/N: I don't know much about hockey (or sports, period) so I won't be describing much about it in this.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
  
  
On Friday night people started filing into the ice-skating and hockey rink at the school. Leslie looked around. When she saw Angel, Cordelia, Fred, and Gunn she signaled for them to come over to the seats she'd save. The adults sat down next to her. The two couples sat near each other.  
  
"Is this as complicated as football?" asked Fred.  
  
"Just focus on me," said Gunn, putting his arm around her.  
  
"My pleasure," Fred smiled.  
  
"This should be good," said Leslie. "It's nice to take a break from the pompoms and just watch a sport."  
  
"Here they come," said Cordy.  
  
The players (Connor's team name is the Ice dogs) started to come out to the ice in gear. Connor looked up at the seats. Angel shot him a thumbs up. Connor beamed at him.  
  
When the game started the opposite team began in the lead. After half an hour it was five to one. Cordy looked at Angel.  
  
"Uh, sweetie, I'm no expert but I have to say that this sucks."  
  
"Sucks? They bite. Let's boo them," said Gunn.  
  
"Charles," Fred hissed, slapping his arm.  
  
"Relax, guys," said Angel.  
  
"Angel's right. It's under control," said Leslie. "I hope."  
  
Leslie looked next to her and nearly jumped out of her seat because of the person next to her. It was Mr. Brooke. Her father!  
  
"Oh, no! Dad, what are doing here?" Leslie demanded.  
  
"I'm here to claim what's mine. I own you," said her father.  
  
"You do not! Get away," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, all of those hopes about your mother. You mine as well flush them down the drain. You're nothing. Just like she was."  
  
"Shut up!" Leslie yelled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like that? You're such a little wench."  
  
How could he be here? How was it possible. The next thing Leslie knew Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, and most of the other people jumped up out of their seats.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Didn't you see that?" asked Cordy.  
  
"The game turned around. Ice dogs win," said Angel.  
  
"They did? Oh, great," Leslie muttered. "I wish I had been there." 


	13. Chapter 13 On The Job

ON  
  
THE JOB  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie gets in some more training. You can imagine that it does not go very well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
  
  
"That game you played last night was pretty cool," said Leslie, even though she hadn't seen it because of daydream land.  
  
"Thanks, Leslie. I can't believe how it turned around," said Connor.  
  
The duo was walking down the hall that late afternoon on Saturday. Actually, it wasn't that late. It was only four thirty but the sun was already going down because of the winter solstice. (That's all better for Angel.) Connor and Leslie went down to the lobby and saw Gunn and Fred heading out with weapons in hand.  
  
"Did you guys get a call?" asked Connor.  
  
"Yeah. Some old bat who's been seeing things," said Gunn.  
  
"Charles, please. We give every client a chance," said Fred.  
  
"Maybe Leslie should go with you," said Connor.  
  
"Why?" the room asked.  
  
"If it's just a spooked out old woman then maybe she can check it out. It's not that dangerous," said Connor.  
  
"Maybe it's not the worst idea. Can I?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Kid, you can't even shoot an arrow," said Gunn. "Fred?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe a little on the job training wouldn't kill. Just get a weapon that you don't have to shoot," said Fred.  
  
"Thanks, guys," said Leslie.  
  
She and Connor turned to the weapon cabinet. Gunn looked at Fred.  
  
"You sure that's the right choice?" he whispered. "We're talking about a kid who can't even remember her algebra book."  
  
"We'll keep an eye on her," said Fred.  
  
"You said that about Connor and he nearly cracked his coconut of a head," said Gunn.  
  
"Charles, Leslie isn't Connor. She'll be fine."  
  
"Ready," said Leslie. Fred and Gunn turned to her. She had a small handheld ax. "How do these things work?"  
  
"Oh, man," Gunn muttered.  
  
"I'm glad you could come so quickly," Ms. Kilt (the old lady client). "I haven't been feeling right since I moved into this apartment.'  
  
Gunn, Fred, and Leslie were following her through the big place. "Don't worry. What's your problem exactly?" asked Fred.  
  
"It's like I've been getting, how can I put this? It's like I've been getting forewarnings of danger to come." Leslie was shocked at this. "And it's like things unknown to me have been hiding in the shadows. Do what you must to make this stop."  
  
"We're on it," said Gunn. "Where does this usually happen?"  
  
"Check into my room. I have a terrace and that's usually where things go wrong," said Ms. Kilt.  
  
The trio went into Ms. Kilt's bedroom. Nothing seemed strange. "This is a waste," said Gunn.  
  
"Keep looking," said Fred.  
  
Leslie looked out at the terrace. "You looking for me?" asked Mr. Brooke, walking up.  
  
"Dad, it's you again! What do you want?"  
  
"I told you at that boy's game. I want to ruin your life. I'll hunt you until the day you die."  
  
"Why would you do this to me? I'm your daughter," said Leslie.  
  
"Not anymore, sweets."  
  
"Leslie!" yelled Fred.  
  
"What?" said Leslie, coming out of her dream.  
  
Suddenly the pretty girl was knocked to the floor. Something had come from out of nowhere. It was, indeed, a vamp.  
  
"I guess I was wrong," said Gunn. "For once. But why is this thing here?"  
  
"Charles, stop talking and slice," said Fred.  
  
Gunn swung the ax he was holding at the menacing vampire. He jumped to the dresser.  
  
"Ms. Kilt must be haunted by this guy. Leslie, help us," said Fred. "Leslie!"  
  
It was useless. Leslie was absorbed in another daydream. What is going on with her?  
  
"Scrub it," said Gunn. He grabbed Leslie weapon and shot it at the vamp. He quickly changed to dust.  
  
Ms. Kilt ran in then. "What happened?"  
  
"We got it. Don't worry. You won't be being haunted anymore," said Fred.  
  
"Thank you for your help," said the woman.  
  
Leslie stood up. "Uh, what happened?' she asked.  
  
"We should ask YOU that," said Fred. 


	14. Chapter 14 Leslie's Explanation

LESLIE'S  
  
EXPLANATION  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: The fang gang tries to see what's up with Leslie and her little delusion world.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
  
  
Gunn, Fred, and Leslie were all silent during the car ride heading home. Gunn looked back at Leslie in the rearview mirror.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Leslie muttered.  
  
"Leslie, sweetie, we have to know what happened back there. You were right there in the room and you were completely gone," said Fred.  
  
"It won't happen again," Leslie assured.  
  
"You got that right, kid. In this line of work you can't go off to lala land," said Gunn. "You could have gotten hurt back there. What if we hadn't been with you?"  
  
"But you were. I don't get the big deal," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, we know something is going wrong with you," said Fred. "How can we help if you won't talk to us."  
  
"Yeah, kid. Be like most teenagers and open your mouth," said Gunn.  
  
"Thanks, Gunn. I feel the love," said Leslie sarcastically.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Gunn.  
  
Leslie sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll talk when we get back to the hotel. I promise."  
  
"Good," Fred smiled.  
  
"How'd it go?" Connor asked. He was doing his homework on a couch. Lorne was sitting behind the desk and Angel and Cordelia had just walked downstairs.  
  
"Ask her," said Gunn.  
  
"What happened?" asked Angel.  
  
"I don't know," said Leslie, sitting next to Connor. "I've been getting a lot of weird dreams lately. I've been dozing off in class and worst of all I'm having the weirdest daydreams. It's like I can't control them."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Cordy.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care. Well, you'd care but I didn't really want to bother you," said Leslie.  
  
"Aw, doll, Connor was born to bother," said Lorne.  
  
"Hey," said Connor.  
  
"You know who would be the expert on this kind of thing. Maybe we could ask Wes-" Fred started.  
  
"No," Angel, Cordy, Lorne, and Gunn said simotaneously.  
  
"Wait a minute. Who?" asked Leslie, standing up.  
  
"Never mind. We'll think of something else," said Angel. "Don't worry."  
  
As the adults headed upstairs Leslie looked at Connor. He looked back at her.  
  
"They were talking Wesley. They hate him," said Connor.  
  
"Why?" asked Leslie.  
  
"He was the idiot that kidnapped me," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, I know this is selfish and all but could you take me to him?"  
  
Connor looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm grounded, remember?"  
  
"I'm not," said Leslie.  
  
"I'm not," Connor mocked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please, Connor. Can you take me to him?"  
  
"Oh, all right. But let's go when they others are not so active."  
  
"Thanks, Connor." 


	15. Chapter 15 Night Outing

NIGHT  
  
OUTING  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie go to Wesley's to find some answers. Too bad that they run into some trouble before they can get home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
  
  
At nine o'clock the hotel was pretty quiet. It was also really dark out. (The winter solstice and all.) Leslie went downstairs and saw Cordelia behind the desk.  
  
"See you later, Cordy. I'm going to a night movie. I'll be home by ten thirty," said Leslie.  
  
"All right, sweets," said Cordy.  
  
When Leslie was out she went around to Connor's bedroom window. He was standing out, getting ready to do his usual jump act. When he jumped he nearly landed on his brown haired friend.  
  
"Are you okay?" Leslie asked.  
  
"You owe me so much," said Connor, getting up.  
  
"Where do we go?"  
  
"We have to take the bus to Wesley's. Can you believe he was in the yellow pages?"  
  
"Let's go," said Leslie.  
  
The bus ride was a long one. Wesley lived pretty far away. When the two teenagers found themselves in front of Wesley's (the fiend) apartment door it was nearly ten o'clock. Connor knocked on the door. Wesley came to the door?  
  
"Connor?" said the Englishman.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," said Connor, making up some act of politeness. No way would Wesley help Leslie if Connor was cheeky. "This is my friend, Leslie Brooke."  
  
"Uh, hi," said Leslie.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Wesley.  
  
"It's about me," said Leslie, stepping up. "I think I need to talk to you."  
  
"Come in," said Wesley. "Hurry."  
  
Connor and Leslie followed Wesley into his apartment. Connor did NOT want to be there. But he did have to help Leslie.  
  
"What's your problem?" Wesley asked Leslie.  
  
"Well, you see, I've been getting strange dreams, daydreams, and like, premonitions. But no exactly. My parents have kind of, been haunting me. My mom, I understand but my dad is still alive," Leslie explained.  
  
"I see," said Wesley. "It sounds as if you are literally being haunted by your past. Have there been problems with you?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell him, Leslie," said Connor.  
  
"My mom died five years ago," said Leslie. "After that my father started battering me around. I just got over that and moved in with Connor and the others. But I guess that I'm not entirely over it."  
  
"I think you're suffering from visions," said Wesley.  
  
"Like Cordelia?" asked Connor.  
  
"No, not the same. Leslie is being haunted by personal visions. But who knows? It might be like Cordelia's," said Wesley.  
  
"What can I do?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Who knows?" said Wesley. "You should figure that much out on your own."  
  
"Uh, thanks," said Leslie, nearly sarcastic. "Come on, Connor."  
  
"See ya," said Connor dryly to Wesley.  
  
When they left out of the building they sat on the bus stop bench.  
  
"I'm glad we pulled that off so fast," said Connor. "The last thing I need is a Dad confrontation."  
  
"It was weird. I don't really understand," said Leslie.  
  
"Don't worry," said Connor, smiling at her. "We'll figure it out together."  
  
Leslie gave him a smile back. But then she noticed something on a bus stop sign. She looked down at her watch and her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Oh, gosh! Connor, this bus stopped running twenty minutes ago," said Leslie.  
  
"What? We have to take a cab," said Connor.  
  
"A cab? What cab will stop for teenagers at eleven minutes past ten o'clock around here?"  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
"We have to call the hotel."  
  
"No way!" exclaimed Connor. "You can forget that."  
  
"Connor, we have to," said Leslie.  
  
"You don't understand! I'm not even suppose to be here. I'm GROUNDED! My father is going to kill me."  
  
"Connor."  
  
"All right! There's a pay phone down the street but YOU'RE calling."  
  
A couple of minutes later Cordy picked up the phone. "Hello. Leslie? What? Oh, Leslie. Hang on. Be right there." She hung up. "Angel!" 


	16. Chapter 16 The Drive

THE  
  
DRIVE  
  
NOTE: That's the best title I could think of for this chapter. Don't flame me.  
  
Summary: While Angel and Cordy talk and drive, Connor and Leslie talk and sit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Angel and Cordelia were driving (Angel was driving) to where the kids were.  
  
"What are you going to say to Connor, Angel?" asked Cordy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Angel.  
  
"I don't think you should be that hard on him."  
  
"Cordy, Connor is grounded and he snuck out of the house, anyway."  
  
"I know," Cordy sighed.  
  
Angel looked at his girlfriend. "Cordy, is something bothering you?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Is it Leslie?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I know," replied Angel. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Well, we know Connor but what are we going to do about Leslie? I know she's not our kid but she is still in our care. She ditched school right along with Connor and you just let her off," said Cordy.  
  
"What?" said Angel. "The rest of you didn't exactly say anything."  
  
"Okay. We're all morons. Mostly you guys."  
  
Angel looked at her. They both burst out and laughter at that. Angel released a sigh.  
  
"I know Leslie's been through a lot but we can't let her keep getting off," said Cordy.  
  
"I know," Angel agreed. "We'll do something."  
  
Connor and Leslie sat close on a bench. It was L.A but there still was a chill in the air. But they both were wearing jackets.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" replied Connor.  
  
"I got you into trouble with you dad again. I'm so stupid."  
  
"No, you're not. You didn't make me come along."  
  
"I practically did. It's like I'll do anything for answers."  
  
"I know the feeling, Leslie. No offense but it's not you that I'm most worried about, though. It's me. My dad is going to kill me."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be," said Connor.  
  
They looked at each other then. Like Angel and Cordy they both bursted out in laughter. But the laughter stopped when Angel and Cordelia pulled up. Connor sighed. He and Leslie got into the backseat of the car.  
  
"Dad, I-" Connor started.  
  
"Be quiet, Connor," said Angel. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
"But-" Leslie began.  
  
"That goes for YOU, too," snapped Angel.  
  
Leslie hung back in her seat. She never really heard Angel sound that upset before.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I can take a guess that most of you out there do not want to see Leslie get into trouble, right? I'm not saying she will and I'm not saying she won't. If you want to find out then you'll have to check out the next chapters. Also don't you DARE review this chapter without reviewing chapter 15. I don't try to be mean but I just LOVE reviews. 


	17. Chapter 17 Bad Kids

BAD  
  
KIDS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Remember that old Power Rangers song "uh-oh, we're in trouble?" Well, let's just say it applies to this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
  
  
"I'll be in my room," said Leslie, as she, Angel, Cordelia, and Connor went into the hotel.  
  
"Me, too," added Connor quickly.  
  
"Freeze!" ordered Angel.  
  
The two teens stopped at the stairs and turned around to face the two adults.  
  
"You went to see Wesley?" said Cordy. "Why?"  
  
"I needed to info, Cordy. It means a lot to me," said Leslie.  
  
"Did he help?" asked Cordy.  
  
"Uh, not really," replied Leslie.  
  
"Connor, you are grounded. You're not supposed to leave the house. Didn't you learn anything from the last time you did this?" said Angel.  
  
"Dad, I was just trying to help Leslie. I guess I could have said no," said Connor.  
  
"Wait. This was my fault just as much as it was yours, Connor," said Leslie.  
  
"You got that right," said Angel.  
  
"Angel-" Leslie started.  
  
"No. I'll do the talking," said Angel. "Leslie, it doesn't matter that we're not related. As long as you live here, I know this is an old saying, but you'll go by my rules."  
  
"Angel, please," said Leslie.  
  
"Cordy, you finish talking to her while I have a word with little Con, Con," said Angel.  
  
"Okay," Cordy sighed.  
  
"I hate words," said Connor.  
  
He went up to his room with Angel following closely behind. Angel closed the door of his son's room and looked at him.  
  
"Well, should we start planning my funeral now or later?" asked Connor, trying to throw in some humor.  
  
"Save it," Angel snapped. Connor lowered his head sadly. Angel sat down on the bed. "Do you want this to be easy or hard?"  
  
"I prefer none at all but I definitely don't have the option," said Connor.  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. He pulled Connor towards him and yanked down his pants. Connor felt a huge weight come upon him as Angel put his hand on Connor's back. Connor released a breath. Then suddenly SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
"Whoa!" shouted Connor.  
  
Angel didn't stop there. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!  
  
"What if I clean the hotel all day?" Connor pleaded. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!!!!! "Oh, ouch!"  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! WHACK! SLAM! SLAM! SLAP! SLAP! Connor did not bother to count the hits. It hurt too much to concentrate on anything. He bet that this was definitely not happening to Leslie. Would she always get off easy? SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! That didn't matter right now. "OUCH!"  
  
Leslie looked up from where she was sitting on a couch with Cordy. "What's going on?"  
  
"What do you think?" replied Cordy.  
  
"Is Angel doing what I think he's doing?" said Leslie.  
  
"Yep," said Cordy.  
  
"I guess all father's are the same."  
  
"Don't ever say that. Honey, there is a big difference between spanking and child abuse. Don't get them mixed up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Leslie, you mean a lot to Connor. He'd do anything you wanted. He'd probably go sky diving with you," said Cordy.  
  
Leslie smiled a little. "He's a great friend."  
  
"Just a friend?"  
  
"I gotta go," said Leslie, standing.  
  
"Wait." Cordy also stood. "Leslie, you are grounded for a week. Which includes no phone or TV. Is that clear?"  
  
"Cordy!"  
  
"Leslie!"  
  
"Okay. It's clear. And I'm sorry," said Leslie, as she heard Connor cry out again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Today is my fourteenth birthday. So I decided to be extra nice and give you guys the scene that you wanted. Also if you like this one please review Pyro Bear's Two of One story. If I had to describe that story in one word it'd be. . . COOL! 


	18. Chapter 18 Dream Wave

DREAM  
  
WAVE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie does some personal research.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! After Leslie was grounded Angel continued to punish Connor.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry!" Connor yelled.  
  
Angel gave him his last smack and let Connor rise up. Angel lifted up the teenager's pants and underwear. "Look at me, Connor." Connor turned away. "Connor!" Angel was stern in his voice.  
  
Connor finally looked at his father. Tears were flowing like a river out of his eyes.  
  
"Connor, are you okay?" asked Angel.  
  
He sniffed. "Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't make me do that again," said Angel.  
  
"Why does this stuff always happen to me? Aren't I too old?" asked Connor.  
  
"No. You're still my son and you still have to live under my rules. And my rule is that if you cross the line your behind is mine," said Angel.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. . . again."  
  
"I know. Come here, Con." Angel gave him a hug and wasn't at all surprised when Connor slowly hugged back.  
  
That Saturday night at eleven o'clock Leslie was reading in the hotel lobby. Connor came down then. Leslie looked up.  
  
"Oh, hi, Connor. Sit down," said Leslie.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," said Connor, rubbing his tender behind. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I was thinking about what that English guy said," she replied. "Some of what he said made sense so I'm trying to look it up."  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"Totally. It seems what's going on with me is called the dream wave. Since I'm not using this so-called power for myself it's attacking me in daydreams and during my night dreams."  
  
"Whoa. How'd you get, uh, dream waves?"  
  
"I don't know. But I bet that if I learn to focus it then I can control it and it won't happen at anytime," said Leslie.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know," the girl replied. "I'll just go into my own daydream and really try to get in tune with it."  
  
She closed her eyes and thought hard. Suddenly Leslie felt like she was being pulled away. When she opened her eyes again she was in the moonlit park again. Only now she was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans, and white sneakers instead of pajamas and bunny slippers.  
  
"Uh, hello," Leslie called.  
  
"Leslie," said her mother appearing again.  
  
"Mom! It's you," said Leslie. She ran up and hugged her.  
  
"Darling, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask you that, Mom."  
  
"I've been able to catch up on what you've been doing. You were right when you mentions those, um, changes," said her mom.  
  
"Yeah. So what do you think of me?"  
  
"I'm not one of those super beings who can see all but I've been able to see certain things you've been doing. So who is Connor?"  
  
"He's just a guy," Leslie smiled.  
  
"He's not the worst guy to look at," said Mrs. Brooke.  
  
"Oh, Mom. I don't know what to say."  
  
"It seems I owe Connor's family a lot. They are keeping you inline."  
  
"You saw that?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I can see few moments in your life but, yes, I saw that."  
  
"Oh, Mom."  
  
"Oh, dear. I have to go," said Leslie's mother.  
  
"What? No. Not again."  
  
"I'll watch over. I love you, my heart." With that her mother faded away.  
  
"Leslie," said Connor, shaking her. Leslie came out of it with a gasp. "Are you okay?" Leslie sniffed. She cried into Connor's shoulder. Connor touched her hair. "What happened?"  
  
"My mom," said Leslie. "She's never coming back, Connor."  
  
"I know. And I definitely know how you feel." 


	19. Chapter 19 Sudden Popularity

SUDDEN  
  
POPULARITY  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Hockey turns out to be quite useful.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
  
  
In the cafeteria on Monday Connor walked in and took a seat near a window. As he reached for his soda a hand tapped him on the shoulder. It was Clifton (the team captain).  
  
"Oh, hey," said Connor.  
  
"Sit with us," said Clifton. With that he went back over to the hockey team's table. Connor took his tray and sat down with the other players.  
  
"We need to practice after school tomorrow," said Clifton. "I don't care that we one this one game. We have to win more." He pounded his fist on the table.  
  
"Uh, what's the big deal?" asked Connor puzzled.  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly. "For one thing everybody's making a big deal over it. We are NOT losers," said Clifton. "And that's not going to change."  
  
Before Clifton could say anything else three cheerleaders walked in. One of them was the team captain.  
  
"Hi, guys," the captain said, sitting down. "Guess what. We're having a party for you guys tonight."  
  
"Really?" one of the players asked.  
  
"Of course," said another cheerleader. She looked at Connor and touched his hair. "You know. I never noticed before but you're pretty cute. Can't wait to see you there." She said that as Leslie walked in.  
  
"Leslie," the head cheerleader called over.  
  
"Hey, guys," said Leslie, walking up.  
  
"We're having a totally cool party for the hockey team. You're going to be there, right?"  
  
"Sure, I, uh, I can't," said Leslie remembering. "I'm grounded."  
  
"What?" said the captain of the squad. "How can you be grounded. You don't live with your dad anymore. You live with Connor's family."  
  
"I know. But I still have to listen to them," said Leslie.  
  
"Oh, great, Leslie. You went off and get yourself into trouble during one of the biggest holiday jams. Thanks a lot." With the she and the other two cheerleaders walked off. Leslie gave Connor a sympathetic look. He shrugged. Leslie rolled her eyes and sat near the window.  
  
After school Connor raced up to Angel at the hotel. Leslie sighed and sat on a couch.  
  
"Dad, I know you're probably still mad about Saturday but the cheerleaders are having a party for the hockey team. It'll be at the cheerleader captain's mansion and her parents will be home all night. Can I go?" asked Connor.  
  
"I guess. But here are the rules. No drinking, no smoking, no spin the bottle. In fact, just say no. Be home by nine thirty," said Angel.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Connor. "Thanks, Dad." He ran upstairs.  
  
Angel noticed Leslie sour puss as she took out her homework.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Angel.  
  
"Nothing. My totally unpopular friend is going to a super winter party and I'm stuck here doing my lousy homework," said Leslie dryly.  
  
"You brought it on yourself," said Angel.  
  
"Why doesn't Connor have to suffer?" asked the brunette.  
  
"That's probably what Connor asked himself when you got off the hook last week."  
  
"Do you adults always have to make us feel miserable?" asked Leslie, getting what Angel was saying.  
  
Angel walked up and rubbed her hair. "It's our job. Have fun suffering, sweets." He walked upstairs. Leslie made a low whining noise when he was gone. 


	20. Chapter 20 Spy

SPY  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie discovers something pretty cool about her new power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
  
  
After doing her homework that night at ten o'clock Leslie was doing some reading on her power in her bedroom. She saw something interesting about it. It read that she had the power to control other people's daydreams. Leslie closed her eyes and focused hard. Suddenly she found herself in a casino. Slot machines, card tables, bars, but then she looked towards the karaoke stage. Lorne was doing a comedy act!  
  
Leslie walked pass the table and up to the stage. "Lorne?"  
  
The green demon looked down at her. "Oh, hi, babycakes."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I can ask you the same thing. How'd you get to Vegas?"  
  
"Vegas? What? I'm in my room."  
  
"Your room has slot machines. Kids these days."  
  
Leslie found herself back in her room when Lorne finished that sentence. "Whoa!" Leslie gasped. "Cool."  
  
She closed her eyes again. When she opened them she found herself in the woods. Now she was really puzzled. Abruptly Something small jumped out at her. Leslie released a horrified scream. She tossed what it was down.  
  
"Look out," someone yelled. The someone pushed her down with him.  
  
When Leslie looked it was Gunn! "Oh, no," said Leslie.  
  
"Kid, what are you doing here?" Gunn demanded.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," replied Leslie. The fuzzy nymph (that had attacked Leslie) jumped out at them again. Gunn pushed her aside. "Whoop!"  
  
That's when she was back in her room with a second gasp. She puffed heavily. Other people's dreams were hard to understand. Leslie sat up and went back to the book. It turned out that not only could she control daydreams but normal night dreams as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, it's a little short. Sue me why don't you. Anyway, I have something to say to a certain "anonymous" reviewer. If you don't like my story anymore then don't read OR review it. I'm not catering to anyone. I write what I like. Don't like it? Tough cookies. I'm not trying to be rude to you GOOD reviewers or anything, though. Sorry if I seem crabby but nothing is going good for me today. 


	21. Chapter 21 Exboyfriend Dream

EX-BOYFRIEND'S  
  
DREAM  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: When she uses her new power again Leslie discovers something about a certain ex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
  
  
The next day after school Leslie headed straight upstairs when she and Connor walked in the hotel.  
  
"Where are you going?" Connor asked.  
  
"I have a lot of homework to do," Leslie replied.  
  
Leslie ran upstairs to her bedroom. She shut and locked the door behind her. Leslie jumped onto her bed and sat as if she was meditating. Soon she felt the familiar sensation of being pulled away. The brunette opened her eyes and found herself on the hotel roof.  
  
"Okay. Where am I now?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
"Hey, princess."  
  
Leslie quickly turned around and could not believe her eyes. Rob was standing behind her!  
  
"Robert," said Leslie angrily.  
  
"What happened to Rob?" her ex asked.  
  
"Shut up. How'd I get here?"  
  
"It looks like someone has a dream wave."  
  
Leslie gasped. "How do you know about me?"  
  
"Come on, princess. We dated for plenty of years. Besides I have a spying thing going on."  
  
"That was before you went into killer mode. How is it possible? You seem immune to stakes or, well, anything."  
  
"You know my mom was a vampire and my dad a human. I have all the strengths of my mom and my dad. But I don't have any of the weaknesses. Why do you think I can go out in sunlight? And the only way that a stake can hurt me is if it gives me a splinter," said Rob.  
  
"What? I have a super immune ex-boyfriend?" said Leslie.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it."  
  
"I hate you on so many levels," said Leslie. "And I've never said that to anyone. Not even my dad.'  
  
"Aw. Aren't you a saint?"  
  
"I don't care what you say. I am all my own."  
  
"Look, Leslie, I still love you. Can't we just forget the past?"  
  
"Heck no!"  
  
"Oh, so you're with that little Con guy, now? Do you think he liked that little trick I played on him during the drug test?"  
  
"That was you? He nearly got kicked off the hockey team."  
  
"Really? Cool," said Rob.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you!"  
  
Just then she was pulled away. Before she knew it she was back in her bedroom. Leslie looked around. She was pretty upset about being sucked into Rob's dream.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know. I have to work on these short chapters. But hey the shorter the chapters the longer the story. Don't worry. I don't always stick by that philosophy. 


	22. Chapter 22 Friend Trouble

FRIEND  
  
TROUBLE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie blow up at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
  
  
That Wednesday at school Connor, Clifton, some players from the hockey team, and a bunch of cheerleaders (no Leslie) were talking in the halls.  
  
"We saw you guys at practice," said the head cheerleader. "You guys are just getting better and better."  
  
"I was only noticing one guy," said Val (a cheerleader). "Connor, your reflexes are totally out of this world. You're pretty cool."  
  
"Thanks, Val," replied Connor.  
  
Val said this as Leslie walked up, "You know, Connor. I was wondering if maybe you're not doing anything this Saturday. My parents are having this holiday open house and I was wondering you'd personally go with me."  
  
"That sounds great," said Connor.  
  
"Go, Connor," cheered Clifton.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, hey," said Connor, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey?" said Leslie angrily. She didn't say anything. The beautiful girl just headed away.  
  
"Leslie, wait up," said Connor, catching up with her. "What's the deal?"  
  
"What's the deal? Since when do you talk like that?"  
  
"Leslie, why are you acting so-"  
  
"Shut up, Connor! Don't talk to me." She marched away with that.  
  
Connor spent the rest of the day trying to talk to his upset friend. Leslie stomped in and slammed the hotel doors before Connor could get in.  
  
"Hold on," said Lorne, over the phone. He turned to Leslie. "Sweet cakes, do you mind? I'm taking a call here. No one else is around."  
  
"Sorry, Lorne," Leslie muttered.  
  
Connor walked in then. "Leslie, we have to talk."  
  
"I don't have anything to say to you," Leslie retorted.  
  
"Uh, call you right back," said Lorne. He hung up the phone. "What's wrong, kids?"  
  
"Ask her," Connor replied.  
  
"He doesn't have to ask me anything," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, what is your problem?"  
  
"Gee, Connor, you actually noticed I had a problem. That's a big surprise. I thought you were too caught up in your new found popularity."  
  
"So it's okay for you to be popular but not me?"  
  
"Kids, calm down," said Lorne.  
  
"Connor, if you weren't on the hockey team then that girl would just walk right by you."  
  
"So that's your problem? Val?"  
  
"Who's Val?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Connor's new woman," said Leslie.  
  
"It's just a date," said Connor.  
  
"Oh, please."  
  
"What are you? Are you jealous?"  
  
"That's a laugh. I'm jealous of a mutated birth freak like you."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You, shut up!"  
  
"Knock it off," Lorne interjected. "Right now!"  
  
"I'm done," said Leslie. She stomped up the stairs. 


	23. Chapter 23 Leslie Gets Busted

LESLIE GETS  
  
BUSTED  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie enters someone's dream she shouldn't have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
  
  
Leslie was surfing the web later that night. She was still upset about the fight that she'd had with Connor earlier. She couldn't understand why she had gotten so angry. Leslie shut down her computer and sat on her bed. She went into meditation.  
  
"I wonder where I'm going now?" Leslie pondered. That's when she opened her eyes. Leslie looked around. It was pretty dark all around. And loud cackles were screaming everywhere. "Oh, God! Where am I?"  
  
Darkness began to cover Leslie's feet. It started to work its way up to her ankles, legs, and soon it came upon her waist. Leslie released a huge scream.  
  
"Leslie!" someone called. Leslie turned and looked. Angel was coming towards her. He ran up to her. "Leslie, move."  
  
Leslie tried to squirm away but the blackness had her caught up. "Angel, help me!"  
  
Angel grabbed her hands and pulled his hardest to yank her out. She suddenly popped out and fell on top of Angel. She got up quickly and looked around in fear. Angel stood then.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Angel, standing up.  
  
"Uh, aren't I just a part of your dream?" asked Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, this is not a dream. This is a nightmare. And you're real. I can tell," said Angel.  
  
"How?"  
  
He punched her arm lightly. "Ouch."  
  
"That's how," Angel replied.  
  
"Oh, man," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, get out of here and wake me up."  
  
"Uh, where are you?"  
  
'I'm down in the lobby. I dozed."  
  
"But I don't know how to get out. Usually I just get sucked out."  
  
"Try shutting your eyes and open them again."  
  
"Okay," said Leslie.  
  
She did and found herself in her bedroom. Had that really happened? Leslie got off the bed and ran downstairs. Angel really was in the lobby. Leslie ran up and shook Angel as best she could.  
  
"Angel, wake up. Angel," said Leslie.  
  
Angel's eyes suddenly popped open. That's not all. His face changed to his vampire form. Leslie screamed horrified. She had never seen this face before. That's when Fred, Gunn, and Cordelia ran down as Angel's face went back to normal.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Fred.  
  
"No. I'm not," said Leslie. "Well, Angel's not."  
  
"What happened?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Relax. That was just my vamp face," said Angel.  
  
"Oh," Leslie sighed. "I've only seen Rob's." "How'd it happen, Angel?" asked Cordy, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Leslie was inside one of my nightmare's," the vampire replied.  
  
"No, I wasn't," Leslie argued. Angel glared at her. "Okay. I was. Don't go GRR on me."  
  
"How'd she go inside your dream?" asked Fred.  
  
"Dream wave," Angel replied.  
  
"You know?" asked Leslie.  
  
"I know what dream waves are. But I didn't know you had it," said Angel.  
  
Lorne walked down then. "Hi, folks. What is this? Are we having a coed sleepover?"  
  
"No. The kid just popped into Angel's head," said Gunn.  
  
"Which kid?" asked Lorne.  
  
"Leslie," said Cordy.  
  
"How?" Lorne asked again.  
  
"Dream wave," Angel replied.  
  
"Okay. I'm up to date now," said Lorne. "But I think she was in one of mine, too. She was a groupie in Vegas."  
  
"I think I saved her from a nymph," said Gunn.  
  
"You did," Leslie sighed.  
  
"You've been going into other people's dreams? That's a complete invasion of privacy, Leslie," Cordy scolded.  
  
"I didn't mean to. I guess I only get sucked into people I know," said Leslie.  
  
"Don't do it anymore until you get it under control and even then. Got it?" said Angel sternly.  
  
"Got it. Sorry, guys," said Leslie.  
  
"One thing, though," said Gunn. "You weren't in tonight's dream were you?"  
  
"Uh, no," said Leslie.  
  
"Good. That was a little much for a minor," said Gunn.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Fred.  
  
"No reason," said Gunn quickly. 


	24. Chapter 24 Zero Friendship

ZERO  
  
FRIENDSHIP  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie's friendship is through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24  
  
  
  
The next afternoon at lunch Leslie was sitting at a table with Harold and Kathy. Connor was sitting on the other side of the room with his hockey friends.  
  
"Leslie, what's been up with you and Connor?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I mean we've barely seen you guys," said Harold.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. It's been crazy. Especially with me," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, we know things are tough," said Kathy. "Your mom died. Your father's a jerk. You had to move into that hotel. Let's not forget Rob. You must miss him."  
  
"No. I don't. I hate him," said Leslie.  
  
"Why'd you two break up again?" asked Harold.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You never told us why you broke up," said Kathy.  
  
"I didn't? Well, you guys know how Rob is always getting jealous. I sort of got sick of that," said Leslie.  
  
"Oh," said Kathy. "Why didn't you just try to work it out?"  
  
"I've outgrown Rob. He's not for me anymore," said Leslie. "Not at all."  
  
Harold looked across at Connor's table. "I bet I know who is for you."  
  
"Who?" Leslie asked. Harold tilted his head in the direction of Connor. "Connor? Oh, come on. No way."  
  
"Yes, way," said Kathy.  
  
"Definitely," said Harold.  
  
"Oh, you guys are so totally off," said Leslie.  
  
"Fine," said Kathy. "If you say so."  
  
After school Connor and Leslie took separate ways home. Leslie did her homework up in her room and Connor did his on a couch in the lobby. Angel and Cordelia were sitting together on the round couch talking when Lorne walked in.  
  
"I just realized something," said Lorne. "This hotel is turning into a couples retreat."  
  
"What?" said Cordy.  
  
"I'm getting a little on the jealous side here," said Lorne. "There's you and Angel. There is Fred and Gunn. And now there's Connor and Leslie."  
  
"What?" said Connor, looking up from his math homework.  
  
"You and Leslie," said Lorne.  
  
"I am not nor will I ever be with Leslie Brooke."  
  
"Connor, calm down. He was just-"  
  
"Well, it was stupid for him to think okay?" Connor broke in rudely. Then he realized what he said. "Sorry, Lorne. I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"It's okay, kiddo," said the green demon.  
  
"Connor, is everything okay?" Angel asked. "You and Leslie are usually inseparable."  
  
"Things change and so do people," said Connor.  
  
"Are you sure you want things to change?" asked Angel.  
  
"Dad, I don't know. Anyway, I have a lot of homework to do." He went back to it. No one else said anything. 


	25. Chapter 25 Rob Again

ROB  
  
AGAIN  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Guess who is ready to bother Leslie again.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25  
  
  
  
"Go Crocs! Go Crocs! You're unbeatable. You rocks!"  
  
The cheerleaders were chanting that at practice. They don't usually practice in the off-season but they started feeling rusty.  
  
"Wait a minute," said the head cheerleader. "You rocks? Somebody think of a new rhyme."  
  
"How about you socks?" Leslie suggested.  
  
"Oh, girl, you are so totally off," another girl said.  
  
"Anyway, come on. Let's go get some cheeseburgers and fries. I'll buy," said their leader.  
  
"I wish I could," said Leslie.  
  
"You're still on lockdown? Yeesh. I'm glad I don't live with Connor's family."  
  
When the other cheerleaders were gone Leslie was still getting ready to leave. She was sitting on a gym bench lacing up her sneakers.  
  
"Don't I feel sorry for you," someone said, walking up.  
  
Leslie looked up. "Robert! What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
"Bugging you. So wanna see a movie?" the boy vampire asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? I hate you. I don't want anything to do with you," said Leslie. "I wish you were dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's not going to happen," said Rob. "We both know that."  
  
"Get out of my face you little freak show," said Leslie.  
  
"How about a kiss?"  
  
"Oh, please. I saw Dracula, you know." She got up and started to leave.  
  
Rob speeded in front of her. "You can't even talk to me? Come on. I still love you."  
  
"That little act isn't working," said Leslie.  
  
"I'm serious. Please. I love you, girl."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Can't we talk?"  
  
"No way. You're a murderer and I don't want anything to do with you," said Leslie.  
  
"Maybe I could just talk to your friend then," said Rob.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"That Connor guy."  
  
"What? You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Want to try me? I tell you for a guy who is the son of a vampire he is nothing like me." He left out the door.  
  
"That's what I like about him," said Leslie.  
  
  
  
A/N: Short, yes. Will the next chapter be totally awesome? Yes! I can't wait for you to see it. Please read and review. 


	26. Chapter 26 A Truce

A TRUCE  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Connor and Leslie can't hate each other forever, can they?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
  
  
When Leslie got home she went upstairs and knocked on Connor's door. He opened it. He was surprised to see that it was Leslie.  
  
"What do you want, Leslie?" he asked. "You want to yell at me some more?"  
  
"No. I don't," said Leslie. "I'm sorry. Really. I'm sorry I blew up at you."  
  
"You are? Well, I'm sorry, too," said Connor.  
  
"Let's be sorry forever, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But anyway I want you to do something with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Leslie led the way down to the lobby. The others must have been busy on their latest case because the room was completely empty. Connor and Leslie went down and sat on a couch.  
  
"I want you to go into a dream with me. It's Rob's.," said Leslie.  
  
"What? No way! And didn't my father tell you not to do that?" said Connor.  
  
"Did I mention that Rob was the one that screwed with your drug test?"  
  
"Let's kick his butt."  
  
"I love it," said Leslie. "Okay, concentrate with me and you should be able to go inside with me."  
  
The teenagers joined hands and closed their eyes. They concentrated hard and focused on entering Rob's dream. When they opened their eyes again they were on the roof of the hotel.  
  
"You're back." Connor and Leslie turned around and saw Rob. "Why'd you bring. . .him?"  
  
"You jerk! I can't believe you switched my drug test. How'd you do that, anyway?" demanded Connor.  
  
"Don't ask questions. It's really hard to explain these things," said Rob. "And it's even harder to ruin your life. Oh, well. I'll keep trying. Now what do you want? I was in the middle of "lunch" if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh, yuck," said Leslie. "I came here to tell you one thing and one thing only. You keep doing what you're doing and we're going to find a way to stake you. Like it or not."  
  
"Like it or not? Look, princess, I told you that I cannot be killed. Deal with that and let me take you to the movies," said Rob.  
  
"Forget it," said Connor boldly.  
  
"Oh, look here. Aren't you suddenly strong?" Rob approached him. "Let me give you a push in the right direction." He gave Connor a hard shove and he fell back off the roof. "Bye, Con, Con."  
  
"Connor!" Leslie screamed.  
  
"Ahh!" Connor bawled.  
  
The next thing he knew Connor was back in the hotel lobby. He looked up into his father's eyes.  
  
"What happened?" asked Leslie, who had just come back with Connor.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," said Angel. He was surrounded by Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Check out the next chapter. It shall be very delightful. Oh, and read and review this one, please. 


	27. Chapter 27 Down For The Count

DOWN  
  
FOR THE COUNT  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: It's time for Robert to be taken down. Personally, I've been waiting for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
  
  
"That was so intense," said Connor, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Uh, what was?" asked Fred.  
  
"We-, well, me, anyway. I was dream waving again," said Leslie.  
  
"Leslie, didn't I tell you-" Angel started to scold.  
  
"I know," Leslie cut in. "But we went into Rob's dream. He threw Connor off of the hotel building. And he's been hunting me again."  
  
"Okay. Why can't we just stake this little vamp?" asked Cordelia.  
  
"We tried once. Didn't exactly work, Cordy,'" said Gunn.  
  
"Nothing works. I know. I heard it straight from the horse's mouth. There is no physical way to hurt Rob," said Leslie.  
  
"So that's it? We lose?" asked Connor.  
  
"That'd be a first," said Lorne to himself.  
  
"Wait a minute," Angel chimed. "There's no way to destroy him physically but what about mentally?"  
  
"Mentally? Dad, what are you talking about?" asked Connor.  
  
"Yeah. What are you talking about?" Cordy repeated.  
  
"When someone has the power to enter someone's dream their mental part, their mind, goes into the person's dream. If Connor had been knocked off of this building his mind would have went into a complication or a coma. He could have, and it's happened many times, died," said Angel.  
  
"How do you know so much?" asked Fred.  
  
"I'm Angel. I'm good at this," Angel replied.  
  
"So I could have died?" Connor asked. "Creepy."  
  
"I'll say. There's a reason I told you not to do it, Leslie," said Angel. "I'm not trying to ruin your fun, you know."  
  
"You aren't?" Connor asked.  
  
"Connor, please shut up," said his father.  
  
"Okay. So there's a chance that I can take down Rob? What do I need to do?" Leslie asked, standing up.  
  
"The question is what do we all need to do," said Angel.  
  
"All?" said Leslie.  
  
"Yes, all. Sweetie, you're apart of the fang gang now. Deal with that," said Cordy.  
  
"Should we be doing this?" asked Lorne. "I mean this kid isn't even legal."  
  
"He's a murderer. Any jury would convict him and send him to death row. Especially with his record," said Gunn. "That's what I'm an expert on."  
  
"So let's go then," said Connor.  
  
"Who's in?" Angel asked.  
  
"Me," said Cordy.  
  
"I am," Fred said.  
  
"You know I am," Gunn said.  
  
"I'll hold down the fort here," said Lorne.  
  
"Lorne," they all said simultaneously.  
  
"Okay, I'm in, too."  
  
"And me," said Connor.  
  
"Thanks," said Leslie.  
  
"Thank us after we kill your ex-boyfriend," said Angel. "Beam us up, captain."  
  
Everyone in the room joined hands and closed their eyes tightly. They were on their roof again when their eyes were opened.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Connor.  
  
"Here!" Rob jumped out from nowhere. He knocked Connor down. Rob jumped to a ledge of the roof. "Miss me yet, princess?"  
  
"No," said Leslie bluntly. "But you obviously don't know the meaning of hate."  
  
"Spread out, guys," said Angel.  
  
Everyone paired up. Leslie and Connor went to one corner. Angel and Cordy another. Gunn and Fred another. Lorne was left with the last corner. Rob jumped into the middle of the roof.  
  
"What are you going to do? Pounce on me?" he asked without the least bit of fear in his voice.  
  
"Not the worst idea," said Lorne.  
  
"Yeah. Let's tackle this pint sized jerk," said Gunn.  
  
"Boost please," said Leslie to Connor. He held his hand up. Leslie jumped onto it and slammed on top of Rob.  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you get kinky," he said.  
  
"And I love it when you brush," said Leslie.  
  
She shot a fist at him, which he quickly caught. "Nice try, princess," said Rob. "But you fight like a girl." He tossed her off of him. She flew up against Connor.  
  
"Grab him," Fred yelled.  
  
Angel, Gunn, Lorne, and Connor all tackled Rob together. Fred slid a stake she had under her sleeve and shot it like an arrow towards Rob. It bounced off his chest. "Shoot," Fred hissed.  
  
"Bad try, lady," said Rob. He struggled away. "I can't be stopped."  
  
"Want to bet?" said Connor. He landed a punch up against Rob's face.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight? Ballet class?" said Rob.  
  
In that second he and Rob were in a fistfight. They were rolling and tassling on the floor.  
  
"Connor," said Leslie.  
  
"Let's see how far he can go with this," said Gunn.  
  
"Gunn!" they all snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said. Rob and Connor rolled towards the edge. "Aw, man."  
  
"Oh, Connor!" cried Cordy.  
  
"Oh, not today," said Angel.  
  
Connor and Rob fell of the edge. Connor clung to the roof. Rob took hold of Connor's hand.  
  
"Help!" Connor yelled.  
  
Leslie ran up. "Princess, save me," Rob pleaded.  
  
"No way," she said.  
  
"Princess, I know I've done wrong in the past but we can still make it work. I swear I'll never hurt you again," said Rob.  
  
Leslie looked at Connor. Then around at the adults. They all thought she was crazy.  
  
"Peach pie, what are you doing? Save Connor," said Lorne.  
  
"Leslie, don't save that guy. Save Connor," said Angel.  
  
"Come on, Leslie. You know I love you," said Rob.  
  
"Yeah," said Leslie finally. "But I hate you." She yanked his hand off of Connor's. Leslie turned her head away as Rob fell with a stabbing scream.  
  
They all helped pull Connor up. But he turned to Leslie with a smile.  
  
"You made the right choice," he breathed heavily.  
  
"I know I did," said Leslie.  
  
Just then they were all shot out of the dream. But they were still on the roof. Rob lay in the middle of them. Angel went up and checked his pulse. He turned to the others.  
  
"He's alive but his mind is not. He's dying on the inside."  
  
"We did good," said Gunn.  
  
"You said that right," said Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoo-hoo! He's gone! He's gone! Rob's is dead. Rob is dead! Okay, usually I don't celebrate this kind of thing but Rob was seriously annoying me. Sorry for not describing the fight very well. There is a little more to come after this. Please read and review. 


	28. Chapter 28 Leslie's Resolution

LESLIE'S  
  
RESOLUTION  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Leslie has to do some things to clear herself up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
  
  
On Christmas eve the fang gang was sitting around the hotel lobby looking at the Christmas tree, which was loaded down with presents. Fred walked in with a tray.  
  
"Eggnog, anyone?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, thanks," they all started to say, taking the cups of eggnog.  
  
Leslie walked in then and sat next to Connor and Angel. She took a cug up eggnog also.  
  
"Hey, sweet face," said Lorne.  
  
"You've been quiet today," said Cordelia.  
  
"I'm just glad it's all over. No more Rob," said Leslie.  
  
"Or any crazy dreams," Connor added.  
  
"That's it," said Leslie. "Um, I'll be right back, okay? I have some stuff I need to do."  
  
"You can't go out there alone. It's late," said Gunn.  
  
"I'll go with her," said Angel, sitting his eggnog down.  
  
"Me, too," said Connor.  
  
"Okay. Thanks," said Leslie.  
  
Leslie led the way to their first stop. Angel and Connor were surprised that she stopped in front of her father's house. Leslie pounded on the door. Mr. Brooke answered it.  
  
"Leslie?"  
  
"I'll do the talking. Dad, you are not going to haunt me anymore. No matter what. I put Rob out of my life and I don't want anything to do with you, either. And I'm sure that wherever Mom is, she's happy. So have a not so merry Christmas. See ya," Leslie said.  
  
Mr. Brooke frowned angrily and slammed his door. Leslie ran up to Connor and Angel.  
  
"What was that?" Connor asked.  
  
"He won't be bothering me, anymore," said Leslie. "Come on. There's another place."  
  
First they went to the florist. Leslie bought half a dozen pink roses. She led the way to the cemetary. Leslie slowly walked up and layed the roses down on Mrs. Brooke's grave. Angel and Connor hung back.  
  
"Hi, Mom. Merry Christmas. I miss you," said Leslie. "But I want you to be at peace. Because I am now. And as long as I know you're happy I will be, too. God, Mom." She started getting tearful. "I hope you can hear me. God knows I want to be with you."  
  
Just then a bright shimmering golden light appeared. Angel and Connor looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Leslie stood up. The light disappeared and her mother was there. But she was wearing normal clothes and not glow wear.  
  
"Mom?" Leslie gasped, with tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
"I'm on rental," said Mrs. Brooke, with a smile. "Hello, sweetheart."  
  
"Oh, God, Mom," said Leslie. She and her mother embraced. "I am so happy to see you."  
  
"I feel the same way. You're getting more and more beautiful."  
  
"Are you seeing this?" Connor whispered to Angel.  
  
"I think so," said Angel blankly.  
  
"Honey, I hate to break it to you but you'll be fine," said Mrs. Brooke.  
  
"I know. And so will you, Mom. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, too, darling," said Mrs. Brooke. She turned and looked at Angel. "Thank you for what you've done for her. Thanks a lot." Angel smiled and nodded. "Goodbye, Leslie."  
  
"Goodbye, Mom," said Leslie.  
  
Mrs. Brooke disappeared with that. Angel put his arm around Connor and squeezed him.  
  
"Love you, son," Angel whispered to him.  
  
"I love you, too, Dad," Connor said back. Leslie ran over to them. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm great," Leslie replied, with a smile.  
  
When they got back to the hotel everyone was still admiring the Christmas tree.  
  
"Where'd you guys go?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Long story," Angel replied.  
  
Lorne stood up and stared out of a window. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, green dude?" asked Gunn.  
  
"Uh, look," said Lorne.  
  
Everyone crowded around the window. Snow was falling! It was falling quickly. It covered the sidewalks instantly.  
  
"Snow in LA?" Fred gasped.  
  
"Miracles happen," said Gunn, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Whoa," Connor sighed smiling.  
  
"It's beautiful," said Leslie.  
  
"Awesome," said Cordy.  
  
Angel wrapped his arms around her. "I'll say." Cordy gave him a bright smile. They all gathered around and watched the snow.  
  
  
  
A/N: Aww. It's so sweet. There is on last chapter after this. *SOB!* I miss it already! Anyway, please reeeeead and reviewwww *SOB!* Oh, and if Jess is reading could you please e-mail me? I want to tell you something. 


	29. Chapter 29 Merry Christmas!

MERRY  
  
CHRISTMAS  
  
NOTE: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the WB and only the WB. But I do own Leslie and anyone you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: It's a merry Christmas all around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
  
  
That next morning was Christmas. Leslie had slept great. She wasn't worried about her mom or her dad. Rob no longer bothered her (obviously). Leslie had been able to get a good night's rest. So on that Christmas morning she awoke in good spirits. She changed into her blue Christmas sweater with Santa Claus and snowmen on it and a pair of jeans. She was brushing her hair when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Leslie cheerfully.  
  
Connor walked in. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Connor. Merry Christmas," said Leslie.  
  
"Merry Christmas. How you doing?"  
  
"I'm great. Come on. Let's go down with others."  
  
Downstairs the adults were talking in the lobby. Gunn and Fred were making out under the stairway's mistletoe.  
  
"Hey," said Cordelia. "Save some of that for us."  
  
Fred and Gunn moved aside and allowed Cordy and Angel to engage in a mistletoe kiss. Lorne once again pretended to be grossed out. That's when Leslie and Connor walked down.  
  
"Hi," said Connor. Cordy and Angel broke apart with a smile. "Good morning."  
  
"Merry Christmas," said Leslie brightly.  
  
"Merry Christmas," everyone said simultaneously.  
  
"It'll be merrier once we take a crack at these gifts," said Gunn.  
  
"Let's do it," said Fred.  
  
"I'm in," said Angel.  
  
"Ditto that," added Lorne.  
  
As the adults gathered around the tree and started handing around the gifts Leslie turned to Connor.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" Connor asked perplexed.  
  
"For being you. Connor, I know I have been the worst friend lately. But you haven't. You were a friend when I needed one, you gave me a real home, and you're just Connor. You're the best friend I could ever have."  
  
"Thanks, Leslie," Connor said. "But I don't want to be your friend."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I want to be more than that. Leslie, I've never felt this way about anyone. I like you. No, forget that. I love you," said Connor.  
  
Leslie became wide eyed. "I love you, too," she said.  
  
"Let's seal it," said Connor.  
  
They joined together in a kiss. Angel, Cordy, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne all turned and looked at the two of them.  
  
"Finally," Lorne sighed.  
  
"It's about time," said Gunn.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Angel. "But you can stop at any time!"  
  
Connor and Leslie broke apart with grins on their faces. They walked over and joined the others in gift unwrapping. Leslie found one particular present with her name on it. When she opened it she found a half of gold heart on a chain. She looked over at Connor. He took out from under his sweater a chain with the other half of the heart on it.  
  
"I love you," Connor mouthed.  
  
"I love you, too," Leslie mouthed back grinning.  
  
Angel looked up at Connor. "You seem happy," he said.  
  
"I am. Merry Christmas, Dad."  
  
"Merry Christmas, son."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, this is it. Sorry, but no sequel this time. *SOBS!* I guess this is a happy ending (is Jess out there?!). All I can add to it is Merry Christmas, everyone. Happy Hanukah. Happy Kwanzaa. And a very happy new year to you all. And may God bless us all. :D 


End file.
